Deseos Egoístas
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Muchas veces lo que sentimos por otra persona, no siempre es bien recibido, hay veces que hay que arriesgarse. ¿Perder o tener una oportunidad?.
1. Chapter 1

_**Descleimer**_: esto ya lo dije, muchas, muchas veces ¬¬, los personajes no son míos u.u, son de Kishi-san n.n, yo solo me dedico a hacer locas historias de SasuNaru XD.

**Deseos Egoístas**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_Todos tenemos deseos, algunos que se pueden realizar tan fáciles, otros que cuestan casi media vida para poder realizarlos y otros mas que se quedan en solo eso, en simples deseos._

_Pero algunos son tan oscuros que no queremos que nadie los sepa, son aquellos que guardamos celosamente en lo profundo de nuestro corazón, aquellos que no sabemos si son buenos o malos, solo sabemos que le harán daño a alguien, tanto a uno mismo como a la persona que deseamos._

Esto era algo que tenía muy en claro Uchiha Sasuke.

El tenia muchos deseos, tal vez los más comunes, y los que prácticamente todos sabían, eran aquellos en donde su venganza siempre era lo primero, todos eran consientes de que aun después de regresar a la aldea, esto era algo que nunca dejaría pasar.

Podría decirse que esto era lo más importante para el Uchiha, esto era lo que siempre lo atormentaba y que por ello era su prioridad, y si eso era lo que pensaban todos, entonces todos estaban muy equivocados.

Y entonces cual era aquel deseo que lo atormentaba?

Aquel deseo que tenía en el fondo de su corazón?

Era tan simple para vista de muchos, ese deseo tenía como protagonista al ninja mas hiperactivo de toda la aldea, aquel que con mucho esfuerzo le había regresado la luz a su oscura existencia, aquel que tan solo con una de sus sonrisas, iluminaba su sombrío corazón, así es, su deseo era tener solamente para él, lo más importante que nunca pensó que buscaría, ni le importaría.

El corazón, el cuerpo y el alma, de Uzumaki Naruto.

Su deseo era un tanto egoísta, pero a él no le importaba, el solo quería tener su cuerpo tan cerca, que pudiera sentir su corazón y su respiración, poder robarle un beso de esos finos labios que lo invitaban a más, sentir su cálida piel, tener la atención de esos ojos zafiros, y que lo le importara nada mas de su alrededor.

Simplemente y sin darse cuenta lo había hipnotizado.

Era por ello que lo que sentía no podía calificarlo más que como, un _deseo egoísta_.

Había veces que no le importaba lo que pasara si llegase a decir todo lo que sentía, y era entonces que se hacía por milésima vez la misma pregunta.

Se arriesgaría a perderlo todo?

S&N

Tras su rutina de entrenamiento, como ya les era costumbre se quedaban en un rato de descanso, disfrutando aquel amplio claro del bosque, ante la oscuridad que les regalaba la noche, se sentían cómodos, lo único que hacían era solamente sentarse sobre la gran piedra que sobresalía del lugar, y disfrutar de la mutua compañía.

Naruto se sentía tranquilo, sentía paz, ahora que el moreno estaba a su lado, podía decir que la promesa que había hecho años atrás había valido la pena, su sola presencia lo reconfortaba, y no sabía el porqué pero siempre junto a él, podía relajarse a tal grado que su alrededor siempre salía sobrando.

Era una sensación agradable.

Para Sasuke, aquel era uno de los momentos que mas apreciaba, era como un regalo después de cada duro entrenamiento, la sola compañía del blondo era más que suficiente para que él estuviera tranquilo consigo mismo, aunque siempre con una lucha interna, que se debatía por decir o no decir lo que sentía.

Aunque también sabía a la perfección que eran esos momentos los que había cambiado la percepción de su amistada, a lo que ahora era nuevo para él_, amor._

El gran amor por el rubio, que se encontraba tranquilamente a su lado, aquel que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería, a tal grado que daría lo que fuera por él.

Suspiraba internamente por que algún día se diese cuenta.

S&N

Sasuke vio el perfil del rubio ante la luz de la reciente luna, se deleito ante aquella escena, su rostro enmarcado por aquellos cabellos dorados y su piel acanelada relumbrando como la fina porcelana, resaltando aquellos ojos azules como el cielo y para terminar esos delicados labios, suaves y finos, que casi lo invitaban a probarlos.

No pudo resistirse más, y si eso terminaba su relación lo aceptaría, porque simplemente no podía seguir atormentándose con aquellos pensamientos, que sabía que si no los decía se volvería loco.

Esos sentimientos que cada día crecían aun más.

Se fue acercando poco a poco, al rostro de un sorprendido Naruto, que ante todo solo se quedo estático por el shock, dejando un espacio para que si él no lo quisiera se alejara rápido, pero al no tener interrupción por parte de la rubio, tomo confianza y unió sus labios con los suyos.

Solo era un beso cálido, para demostrar lo que sentía.

No hacía falta que dijera palabras.

-. Sasuke.- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Naruto, el cual aun con el gran shock, no sabía que había sido todo aquello, y sin pensarlo se separo de él, con un simple empujón.

Estaba confundido.

Que se supone que había sido aquello?

El simplemente no encontraba las respuestas, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, y como si sus pies tuvieran vida propia, salió corriendo de aquel lugar. No sabía cómo responder, solo quería huir.

Sasuke se quedo estático ante la partida de su amigo, y lo sabía, lo había perdido. Quería ir tras él, pero no pudo, ninguno de sus músculos le respondían, solamente pudo mantener la vista en el lugar en donde su corazón había desaparecido.

-. Lo siento Naruto.- fue lo último que dijo, antes de que sus piernas perdieran las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

**Y bien que les pareció? ^^**

**Un poco traumático? o.O**

**Lo siento u.u, pero es que mi inspiración así dio acto de presencia XD**

**Pero bueno, espero que les allá gustado n.n**

**Porque por mi parte, me encanta escribir para ustedes ^^**

**Y no sé si dejarlo así, o darle conti?**

**Ustedes que dicen?**

**Bueno, me voy y pues espero su opinión ^^**

**Que dicen, un review?, jejeje**

**Gracias x leer ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deseos Egoístas**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

**.**

**.**

_**Duele el amor sin ti, duele hasta matar**_

Sasuke había llegado a su hogar con un gran esfuerzo en su cuerpo, y por alguna razón (que conocía bastante bien) aquella casa se sentía aun más solitaria que de costumbre. Sintió una ligera punzada al recordar el gran error que acababa de cometer.

Porque se imagino que Naruto sentiría lo mismo que él?

Que iluso había sido, todo su mundo giraba alrededor de su rubio que no tomo en cuenta aquella respuesta, y se maldijo por ser tan débil, pero esa debilidad también era por culpa del de ojos azules.

_**Siento la humedad en mí, de verte llorar ni hablar**_

_**Si es que tú te vas de aquí, creo que a mí me harás sufrir**_

Como daría lo que fuera por poder regresar el tiempo y nunca haber revelado su deseo ni sus sentimientos. Que egoísta había sido en pensar solo en lo que él quería, sin haber tomado en cuenta lo que realmente sentía Naruto.

_**Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo, la distancia entre los dos**_

_**Pero se apago la luz del cielo, ya no sale más el sol**_

Pero sabia a la perfección que regresar el tiempo era imposible, así que ahora tendría que vivir con el resentimiento de su amigo.

Todavía era su amigo?.

Eso ya ni el mismo sabia, ya que tal vez ahora el rubio ya no siquiera iba a considerarlo como eso.

Vaya perdedor que se había convertido solo por una sencilla acción, (que para él fue lo mejor, hasta que claro el rubio lo empujo y se fue) pero a pesar de ello no se doblegaría, aun tenía un poco de su orgullo, sería difícil convivir con el dueño de sus sentimientos. Pero él lo haría, le demostraría que a pesar de todo el seguiría adelante, aunque ya no tuviera su amistad.

Aquella amistad, que por mucho tiempo fue su ancla para seguí teniendo una ilusión, una que se había quebrado en el mismo momento que vio como Naruto se alejaba de él.

_**Soy fragilidad sin ti, como superar el fin**_

_**Donde es que dañe no sé, y el recuperar se fue**_

Aunque cada día que pasara su corazón se fuera consumiendo más por aquel dolor de no tener cerca a su rubio amor. El seguiría adelante.

_**Ni tú ni yo somos culpables**_

_**Pero somos vulnerables**_

_**Son las cosas de la vida**_

_**Que me queda por vivir**_

Lo entendía, Naruto no tenía la culpa de no sentir lo que a él. Pero a quien engañaba, si sentía tan mal por no ser correspondido, vaya ironía, el, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, era rechazado. Quien se lo imaginaria, siendo el que nunca tomaba los sentimientos de los demás y se dedicaba a lastimar a otras persona.

Tal vez eso era cosa del destino o el karma.

_**Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo, la distancia entre los dos**_

_**Pero se apago la luz del cielo, ya no sale más el sol**_

Fuera lo que fuera, ahora tenía que enfrentar su cruel realidad. Mañana tendría un nuevo entrenamiento con Naruto, por lo que significaba un nuevo encuentro. Aun no tenía pensado que era lo que haría, pero esta vez ya no lo echaría a perder.

Fuera como sea, tenía que demostrar que aquello no le había afectado.

.

S&N

.

_**Soy fragilidad sin ti, como superar el fin**_

_**Donde es que dañe, no sé, y el recuperar se fue**_

Naruto había llegado a su casa después de toda aquella carrera, sentía su respiración entrecortada, un tanto por su anterior ejercicio y otra por su sorpresa, que a esas alturas aun no pasaba. Pero a pesar de todo se sentía mal.

Se sentía como un autentico cobarde.

Porque había huido?

Porque no enfrentarse al moreno?

Porque?

Y es que el simple hecho de no saber las respuestas a sus preguntas era demasiado frustrante.

Después de un momento llago a su habitación y se recostó en su cama y coloco uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos, necesitaba pensar. Tenía que poner en claro aquella ola de emociones que había despertado el moreno en su interior.

Eran tantas sensaciones contradictorias, sentía un tanto de temor, pero a la vez también se sentía feliz, simplemente no podía describirlo. Estaba realmente confundido.

Que hubiese sentido el si fuera quien declarara sus sentimientos y ver la misma reacción en el moreno?

Definitivamente se hubiese sentido morir en ese preciso momento. Haber tenido una esperanza y que te la arrebataran de un solo golpe era algo difícil de tolerar. Esas serian sensaciones mucho más fuertes de las que el estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Y fue entonces que un fuerte golpe le dio justo en una parte de su agitado corazón.

Pero que había hecho?.

_**Siento la humedad en mí**_

_**De verte llorar, ni hablar**_

_**Si es que tú te vas de aquí**_

_**Creo que a mí me va a sufrir**_

Había lastimado a la persona más importante para él, aquella que había buscado como loco por varios años.

Y todo porque?. Por aquellas estúpidas dudas.

Aquellas que solo eran un gran estorbo, ya que para que se hacía tonto, si él mismo sabia que sentía algo más grande que solo amistad por el azabache.

Y aunque aun no sabía que nombre darle a aquel sentimiento, sabía que era demasiado importante para él. Pero ahora por su estupidez, había perdido una oportunidad muy importante de por fin ponerle un nombre a eso que sentía.

Había perdido una oportunidad muy importante, de querer y ser querido.

Vaya idiota qua había resultado, y ahora todo aquello, solo se había transformado en un deseo (ahora inalcanzable).

Se sentía aun peor de lo que se había sentido antes, le había roto el corazón a su mejor amigo, y no solo eso, se había negado la felicidad que tanto había buscado.

Porque siempre lo echaba todo a perder?. No lo sabía pero ahora no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, haría algo para recuperar las ilusiones del moreno.

Así sea lo último que hiciera.

.

_**Duele el amor sin ti, duele hasta matar**_

_**Duele el amor sin ti, todo esta tan gris**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola, por fin traigo otro capi de esta historia n.n**_

_**Y sigue siendo un poco traumática o.O, y no es que me guste hacer sufrir a Sasu-chan, pero ya ven a veces sale mi lado malo, jajaja, aunque también Naru-chan se dio cuenta de su error u.u**_

_**Pero bueno, muchas gracias x pedir que la siguiera **_

_**Por cierto la canción es "duele el amor de Alex Sintek y Ana Torroja" me encanta esta canción *-***_

_**Bueno agradezco con todo mi corazón a los que me dejaron su comentario para continuar **_

**A: **Yuki-2310**, **Dulce, hanniane**, **Stereoman**, **naruchan147, ani-chan, sakuris, NelIra**, **mynameis?, Kaii-Chn y nakatsu-suichi

**Las kiero ^^, besosss ^^**

**Me voy y pues ya antes, un review? ^^**

**Gracias x leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deseos Egoístas**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

**.**

**.**

Los brillantes destellos del nuevo día se colaban por las rendijas de su ventana dándole de lleno en su moreno rostro, se removió tranquilo y sintió una ligera punzada en la cabeza. Tanto pensar no era uno de sus fuertes. Siguió removiéndose hasta quedar levantado por completo, ya había amanecido y lo mejor era enfrentar las cosas que le esperaban.

Quería arreglar las cosas, no quería que el moreno pensara que lo odiaba.

Porque eso era completamente falso, más bien ahora sentía que el que se debería de odiar era el mismo por ser tan cobarde.

Sin pensárselo más, decidió que lo mejor era darse prisa e ir a donde esperaba que el Uchiha se encontrara. Tenía que componer aquella extraña situación que se había desarrollando entre ellos, y la mejor forma era enfrentarlo y calmar sus miedos.

Entro al baño para darse una ducha, cambiarse y alistarse para salir de su departamento, solo esperaba que de verdad Sasuke se encontrara esperándolo en el mismo lugar, en donde siempre se encontraban.

El campo de entrenamiento.

.

S&N

.

Su orgullo estaba dolido, aquel rechazo había arrancado una parte de su ser, una que pensó que no existía y que sin embargo Naruto la había descubierto y al mismo tiempo extinguido. De nueva cuenta se sentía un tonto por seguir mortificándose por aquellos pensamientos.

Lo mejor era salir de aquella enorme casa y enfrentar sus temores, sabía que no seria fácil, pero después de todo el era un Uchiha, sabia como guardar sus emociones tras una máscara de frialdad, una que había perfeccionado a lo largo de su vida y que la seguiría utilizando. Si Naruto no quería saber nada de él, pues él no le rogaría por un poco de cariño, el no quería su lastima, el quería su amor, y si eso no lo podía tener, entonces simplemente no quería absolutamente nada.

Salió de su casa, aun hundido en sus complicados pensamientos y camino por las calles solidas de Konoha, a pesar de todo aun era temprano. Dejo sus cavilaciones al darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo, ya se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento en donde siempre esperaba a su compañero (porque ahora ya no sabía siquiera si el rubio lo consideraba su amigo, así que compañero era lo mas adecuado), como de costumbre, él era el primero en llegar.

Su cansancio, por la noche pasada, lo hizo acercarse a uno de los enormes arboles que adornaban el lugar y sentarse en las raíces a descansar un poco, no sabía si Naruto llegaría a la cita (entrenamiento), porque tenía claro que a pesar de todo ya no eran unos niños, así que su deber como ninjas era primordial, y mas con su actual estado de Anbus, era por ello que el entrenamiento era esencial.

Una ligera sonrisa se posesiono de su rostro, al menos por trabajo lo vería aunque sea un rato, no siguió atormentándose más, así que decidió cerrar sus ojos para descansar un poco.

.

S&N

.

Como era su costumbre llagaba otra vez tarde, por más que había tratado de llegar lo más pronto posible no pudo lograrlo. Se sentía ansioso y nervioso, quería demostrar que se había equivocado pero a la vez no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Llego al campo de entrenamiento y pudo ver que hay no había nadie, por auto-reflejo su corazón se contrajo al verse completamente solo.

Acaso Sasuke no quería verlo?. Lo había lastimado tanto al grado que ya ni siquiera lo consideraba su amigo?

Y a cada pregunta que se hacia su corazón se iba achicando mas y mas. Se acerco a los arboles, golpeo uno con todas sus fuerzas tratando de que con aquel golpe saliera toda su frustración, cada vez iba aumentando la fuerza.

-. Acaso quieres quedarte sin mano dobe.-

Naruto solo abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz tras de sí, aquella voz que pensó que jamás se volvería a dirigir a él.

-. El pobre árbol no tiene la culpa.- volvió a escuchar la voz del azabache.

-. Sasuke.-

Naruto se volteo de inmediato al volver a escuchar su voz, lo miro como tratando de decir algo, pero simplemente las palabras se la atoraban en la garganta, sin quererlo se sentía culpable, desvío su mirada hacia otro lugar que no fuera el Uchiha, porque sabía que entre más lo veía, la culpa lo atormentaba aun mas.

-. No te hagas el tonto hay que comenzar a entrenar.-

Fue lo único que salió de los labios del moreno antes de comenzar a caminar al centro del campo, Naruto iba atrás de él, el rubio solo se quedo pasmado, se suponía que arreglaría todo, pero no le venían las palabras adecuadas para solucionarlo, simplemente su mente se había quedado sin palabras al tener al Uchiha frente suyo.

Sasuke que se había encontrado plácidamente durmiendo se había despertado al instante en que había sentido el chackra de Naruto, se incorporo lo más rápido que pudo y se acerco al lugar en donde se suponía que estaba aquella persona, se acerco y pudo ver como el rubio golpeaba el árbol con frustración, era por ello que se acerco sigilosamente, hablándole con normalidad, como si nada de la noche pasaba hubiese ocurrido. Le sorprendió un poco al no tener respuesta inmediata del rubio, pero al poco rato cuando Naruto le contesto y fijo su azulina mirada sobre él, pudo notar que no había rencor ni odio en esos ojos, se sintió feliz aunque pudo disimularlo, pero pronto aquella pequeña felicidad se derrumbo cuando desvió la mirada a otro lugar que no fuera él, eso le había dolido, pero de nueva cuenta la máscara de frialdad hacia aparición.

Si Naruto no quería verlo pues él tampoco haría algo por enfrentarlo.

Así que lo mejor era seguir con su entrenamiento como si nada hubiese pasado.

.

S&N

.

El entrenamiento había comenzado como era costumbre, golpes certeros y técnicas sorprendentes salían a relucir. Todo tan normal como siempre había sido y como esperaban que siguiera siendo. Después de dar los últimos golpes y con clara muestra de cansancio en sus rostros por fin habían dado por terminado aquel dichosos entrenamiento.

Terminaron, y ahora qué?,

Siempre después de cada entrenamiento solían quedarse juntos a contemplar la oscuridad de la noche. Pero ahora ninguno de los dos había mencionado nada sobre quedarse, por su parte Naruto quería aprovechar aquello para por fin decir algo. Solo que no contaba con que el Uchiha se le adelantara.

-. Me voy.- dijo un serio Sasuke.

-. Espera teme.- trato de detenerlo.

-. No te preocupes Naruto, no tienes que seguir haciendo esto.- dijo retomando su camino -. Nos vemos después.-

Naruto ya no pensó, su cuerpo se movió solo al saber que el Uchiha se alejaba, no paso mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta que ahora tenía a Sasuke cerca de su rostro, no puso contenerse y lo beso.

Tratando de transmitir todo aquello que el día no había podido decir con palabras.

El Uchiha al sentir los suaves labios de Naruto sobre los suyos se sorprendió, pero le correspondió. Pero poco después su mente volvió a retomar el control de sus acciones, haciéndose preguntas.

Que estaba haciendo?

Acaso se burlaba de él?

No quiso seguir con aquello y alejo, empujándolo en el acaro.

-. No vuelvas a hacer eso.- prácticamente le grito.- no quiero tu lastima, y mucho menos que te burles de mi.-

El moreno siguió su camino dejando atrás a un sorprendido Naruto. Sasuke lo había dicho antes, el no quería la compasión ni la lastima del Uzumaki, no sabía por qué el rubio había hecho eso, pero le dolió.

Dolió que tomara sus sentimientos como un simple juego.

Por su parte Naruto aun seguía sin poder moverse, se había ido y ni siquiera le había dicho que el también sentía lago por él, y que jamás se burlaría de sus sentimientos, si bien no sabía a la perfección como llamar a lo que sentía por el moreno, era también verdad que era mucho mayor a lo que laguna vez había sentido por otra persona.

Y ahora viéndolo alejarse de esa manera, comprendía cómo se sintió Sasuke cuando él se alejo.

Solo que ahora la diferencia era que el moreno si lo odiaría por pensar que se estaba burlando de el.

Y el fondo, su indiferencia le dolía.

Pero sabía que era su culpa, ahora en lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir era poder remediarlo. Esta vez no se iría a esconder en su casa, era hora de arreglar las cosas, no dejaría pasar un día más.

Y sin siquiera pensárselo salió corriendo por la misma dirección por donde se había marchado el moreno. Solo con una idea en su rubia cabeza.

Recuperar el amor del Uchiha.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola, por fin traigo otro capi de esta historia n.n**_

_**Pido una disculpa porque sinceramente ya me había olvidado de actualizar este fic u.u**_

_**Pero por ello quiero agradecerle a Miss-leisy por recordarme que tenía que continuarla XD**_

_**Asi que me di un tiempo y pues aquí jes traje la conti n.n y pues espero que les guste n.n**_

_**Bueno ahora si me voy, pero claro antes de eso quiero agradecer a las que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review, así que muchas gracias a: **__Yuki-2310, DGHA, sol uzumaki, Kaii-chn, Anidimuka, Miss-leisy, __SaKuRiitA-SaN, SasunaKiwiII y NelIra._

_**Ahora si me voy**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Deseos Egoístas**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

**.**

**.**

La noche había caído, eso se podía contemplar con claridad en aquel oscurecido cielo, el cual, a pesar de todo, se encontraba lleno de estrellas y no solo eso, ya que la luna también brillaba con gran esplendor, era como si con su brillo iluminara su desolado camino, el cual por un momento vio desvanecer frente a sus azules ojos. Ella mientras acompañaba las desoladas calles de la pacifica Konoha, era la única testigo de la incertidumbre en el corazón de Naruto.

El cual corría con todo lo que sus piernas le daban para llegar con prisa a su destino, estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer y no lo dejaría para después, ya que algo importante siempre se tiene que hacer lo más rápido posible, solo esperaba que su oportunidad no se esfumara.

_Era tarde?_

Esperaba que no, pero conocía de antemano lo orgulloso que podía ser el moreno, tanto o más como el mismo, por eso solo esperaba que le dejara demostrar todo lo que en verdad sentía dentro de su retraído corazón. Tal vez Sasuke pensaba que simplemente se estaba burlando de sus sentimientos, que todo aquello lo hacía por simple lastima o compasión.

Pero simplemente no era verdad.

Lo que realmente sentía era algo muy profundo, algo que no había descubierto porque lo había camuflajeado con una gran amistad, con un cariño tan grande como el de un par de hermanos, que de tanto estar juntos ya se había acostumbrado a la compañía sincera de ambos. Por pensar en una simple amistad o cariño, no se había dado cuenta de la verdadera importancia que Sasuke representaba en su patética vida.

Después de todo, no dé en balde se había pasado buscándolo por casi cuatro años…

Por un simple amigo no dejas todo atrás, no te enfrentas contra todos, dejas a un lado lo que lo demás piensan y te concentras solo en aquella persona tan importante.

Porque eso era Sasuke para él, _la persona más importante_.

No era solo por aquella simple promesa hacia su amiga.

Era mucho más, y él se lo demostraría.

Quería sentir nuevamente sus oscuros ojos sobre su persona, perderse en ellos, sentir su agradable compañía y ser el dueño de sus pensamientos, de su corazón, que en él no cupiera otro sentimiento mas el amor que le profesaba.

Eso quería decir que era egoísta?.

Si, si querer solo para ti a esa persona tan importante y que nadie le hiciera daño (incluyéndote), significaba eso…

…Entonces sí, era el ser más egoísta del mundo.

Y no le importaba.

Por Sasuke, ya nada le importaba.

Solamente, recuperar su amor.

Siguió con prisa perdiéndose entre las vacías calles, solo pidiendo a la luna, su única compañía, que le diera la capacidad de dejar de ser un tonto y demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sin querer se le dibujo una amarga sonrisa y apresuro su paso.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke entro a su casa dando un azoton a la puerta de madera para cerrarla, estaban tan enojado que quería desquitarse con lo primero que tuviera en frente, paso por su sala y tiro todo lo que pudo, sabía que se estaba comportando como un tonto, pero era la única forma de desquitarse sin matar a una persona. Paso con rapidez la estancia y llegando a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue darle un puñetazo a la fotografía que tenía en su repisa, aquella que era del antiguo equipo siete, y que al regresar a la aldea, Naruto se la había regalado.

_Naruto._

De solo recordar su nombre la furia regresaba, no sabía porque pensó que todo podía seguir tan normal como si nada hubiera pasado, creía que si lo dejaba pasar y hacer de cuenta que solo fue un sueño podía vivir tranquilo, pero no, tenía que llegar aquel revoltoso rubio y besarlo de aquella manera para confundirlo aun mas.

Tenía que admitir que en el instante en que Naruto toco sus labios sintió una gran alegría dentro de sí, pero imaginarse que solo lo hacía para burlarse de él, simplemente le revolvía el estomago de la ira.

Suspiro con frustración y se recostó en su cama, si seguía así, pronto se quedaría sin pertenencias.

Trato de relajarse y pensar con mente fría su próximo movimiento, era obvio que ya no podría estar con el rubio por más tiempo, así que lo primero que haría al día siguiente, seria pedirle a Tsunade que lo cambia de equipo, si se inventaba una buena excusa, estaba seguro que esta accedería.

Un poco más tranquilo, cerro sus oscuros ojos y trato de dormir, estar despierto no le ayudaría en nada, solo a aumentar esas notables ojeras que ya comenzaban a aparecer.

Si continuaba con eso, no tardaría mucho en parecerse a su hermano.

Sin más, se relajo y termino por perderse en un apacible sueño.

.

S&N

.

Naruto llego a la entrada del barrio Uchiha, parecía un pueblo fantasma, que prácticamente lo era, sino fuera por el único habitante de la villa con el valor de vivir en ese tétrico lugar, solo Sasuke podía jactarse de ser el único dueño de tan amplia proporción de tierra. Detuvo sus anteriores pensamientos para continuar, con paso cauteloso se dirigió a la única vivienda en condiciones favorables, tenía que tener valor y enfrentarse directamente con el azabache, si lo postergaba, sabía que se arrepentiría.

Como buen ninja, llego hasta el pie de la casa, no sabía si tocar o entrar directamente, ya que si hacia lo primero, lo más seguro era que el Uchiha lo ignorara y no le abriera la puerta, por lo que la segunda opción parecía más efectiva. Paso por detrás de la reja, para dirigirse al jardín trasero, ya que era su acceso más rápido para entrar sin ser detectado. Una vez que estuvo dentro, llego a lo que era la cocina, paso de largo y se adentro a la estancia para dirigirse a las habitaciones, parecía que había pasado un huracán porque algunas cosas estaban tiradas, se sorprendió de ello, ya que siempre se imagino que la casa de Sasuke sería un monumento a la limpieza.

Dejo de lado aquel desorden para localizar la habitación del moreno, al sentir su chakra abrió con sigilo la puerta, el cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, se acerco con paso ligero a la cama, y se sorprendió de no ver nada.

-. Que haces aquí usurantonkachi?.- pregunto de manera fría Sasuke mientras se posaba tras de él, colocando un kunai sobre su garganta.- y escoge muy bien tus palabras.- sentencio mientras colocaba mejor el arma.

Sasuke que no estaba completamente dormido, sintió el ligero chakra de Naruto, pensó que era solo su imaginación, pero cada vez se sentía más, por instinto se levanto de la cama al darse cuenta que se dirigía a su habitación, espero paciente.

No se contuvo al sacar su arma y ponerla sobre la piel de su, amigo?.

Naruto no se movió ni un centímetro, tampoco estaba alterado o sorprendido, de hecho se esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo al entrar a escondidas a la casa del moreno.

-. Si no digo algo que te convenza, me mataras-ttebayo?.-

El moreno solo rio de lado aun sin ser visto por el rubio, solo para después dejar de sostener el arma y dirigirse a la puesta de la habitación.-. Un dobe como tú no vale la pena, así que será mejor que te vayas.-

-. No me moveré de aquí hasta que me escuches.- hablo decidido el Uzumaki.

Sasuke solo alzo una ceja, dirigiendo sus palabras con ironía. - Escucharte?, para qué?, para que te rías de mi en mi propia casa?, no creo estar de humor para eso Naruto.-

El semblante de Naruto que había estado tranquilo cambio a uno completamente serio.- En verdad crees que me burlaría de ti?, si piensas eso, entonces al parecer no me conoces teme.-

Uchiha solo negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, ahora Naruto se hacia el digno mientras el quedaba como el malo del cuento.

-. No digas tonterías dobe, esto ya no tiene sentido, no hay que buscar quien es el peor, mejor solo vete.- su voz sonaba fría, aunque por dentro le costaba, solo quería dejar de mirar a la persona que tenía en frente.

Naruto bajo un poco la cabeza, después de todo Sasuke tenía razón, pero era por eso que estaba ahí frente a él, y no era el momento de ponerse a lamentarse sino de tener determinación con sus sentimientos. Con mayor decisión levanto su rostro, en sus azules orbes se reflejaba

-. No son tonterías.- dijo decidido acercándose con rapidez.- Quieres que te lo demuestre-ttebayo?.-

Acto seguido, cazo sus labios en un beso demandante, tal vez pensaba que sus palabras eran mentira, por lo que lo único con lo que podía convencerlo era con sus acciones, nadie podía fingir aquellos sentimientos que trataba de trasmitir con cada rose, no podía fingir que el simple hecho de tener su cuerpo le extasiara en límites insospechados.

Por su parte Sasuke solo se quedo perplejo.

-. Ahora me crees?.- cuestiono despegándose un poco de aquellos pálidos labios.

El otro no le contesto con palabras, solo lo atrajo así el volviéndolo a besar, cada minuto era tan valioso, que quiso ser el único dueño de tan enigmático panorama.

No quiso pensar mas…

…su deseo egoísta por fin se estaba cumpliendo.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wow! Cuantos meses pasaron? O.o?**_

_**En verdad lo siento, pero si les soy sincera, pensé que nadie esperaba la conti u.u, así que lo deje pasar u.u y pues como imagine que no les gustaba pues no lo continúe, en vendad, lo siento u.u **_

_**Pero bueno, alguien me dijo que lo siguiera, así que gracias a ti, leila y a ti ani-chan, aquí lo tienen, y espero que les guste n.n**_

_**Por cierto, creo que el próximo capi será el último, por lo que quiero poner un Lemmon, solo la cuestión es, si un SasuNaru o un NaruSasu, la verdad yo tengo ganas de hacer un NaruSasu, pero no sé si a ustedes les guste, por lo que si me ayudan a escoger se los agradecería XD.**_

_**Bueno yo creo que mientras estén juntos, cualquiera de los dos puede jejej**_

_**Ahora sí, antes de irme, gracias (y disculpas) de todo corazón a las que se pasaron por aquí n.n, muchas gracias a: **__ani-chan, , Yuki-2310, DGHA, Kaii-ch, Miss-leisy, YO y leila._

_**Nos vemos, cuídense!**_

_**Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Deseos Egoístas**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

**.**

**.**

La oscuridad de la noche era la fiel testigo de tan ansiado encuentro. En medio de aquella habitación, mientras trataban de controlar sus respiraciones, brillaban con intensidad el idílico color de sus orbes; destellante azul y penetrante negro. Sus besos y caricias aumentaban con mayor intensidad. Cuando por fin dejaron de sostenerse contra la pared, a tropezones se dirigieron a la amplia cama del Uchiha. Ambos habían dejado de pensar con claridad, la nube del deseo les había nublado los sentidos de la razón, dándole paso a una pasión contenida.

Sus estorbosas indumentarias habían quedado olvidadas en algún rincón sin importancia. En esos momentos dichas prendas estorbaban como si se trataran de molestas barreras. Barreras que les impedían extasiarse con la piel del contrario. Las amplias manos de Sasuke recorrían casi con desesperación la piel del cuerpo pegado al suyo, cómo verificando que aquella piel canela fuera de verdad y no una simple ilusión.

Naruto tampoco se quedaba atrás, él por su parte se encargaba de provocarles ligeros espasmos de placer al rosar sus manos sobre aquella erección que empezaba a despertar en su compañero. Ni sus labios se quedaban quietos, de vez en cuando repartían exigentes besos sobre los atrayentes labios enrojecidos del azabache. Pero no satisfecho con esto, se tomo la libertad de hundir su rostro en su cuello, dejando algunas marcar al mismo tiempo que se deleitaba con la dulce fragancia que despedía su pálida piel. El moreno arqueo ligeramente su espalda al sentir los dientes del rubio contra su tez. Por lo que no dudo en saborear el lóbulo de la oreja del menor, causando ligeras risitas contenidas.

Con cada caricia, beso y rose, se sentían por fin completos. Era como si ese momento lo estuvieran esperando por demasiado tiempo.

-. Naruto.- pronuncio su nombre con la voz cargada de placer y excitación, a la vez que se colocaba sobre él.

-. Ahh, teme.- gimió el rubio al sentir la excitación de Sasuke sobre la suya.

El Uchiha sintió cómo el calor se le subía al ser consciente de aquel gemido que sin querer había soltado la persona debajo de él. Sabía que el de ojos azules estaba disfrutando, y él, que siempre había esperado ese momento, no pudo contenerse y se acomodo mejor entre sus piernas. Sin dejar de palpar su piel, degustaba cada rose que le proporcionaba.

El lugar, se volvía cada vez más sofocante.

Pero las hábiles manos de Naruto, habían capturado su miembro dejándolo por un instante prácticamente mudo. Tanto placer era más de lo que alguna vez pensó sentir.

-. No te creas tanto, dobe.- debatió con voz ronca, aunque se estuviera derritiendo de placer, su orgullo no lo dejaba exteriorizarlo libremente ante la sonrisa satisfecha del menor. Pero ahora, era su turno. Mostrando el color carmesí del sharingan en sus ojos, le dio a entender que se preparara.

Con esa mirada cargada de deseo, provoco en Naruto le corriera un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Y la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujaba en los labios del azabache, no decían nada bueno, al menos no para él. Sintió una opresión en su parte baja por parte de uno de los dedos de Sasuke, y trago saliva al saber de que iba la cosa. Ya que tardo mucho para que aquellos dedos fueran sustituidos.

Naruto trató de reprimir un fuerte gemido de dolor al sentir como la carne del moreno se introducía lentamente en su interior, provocando una oleada de dolor y placer entremezclados.

Ambos, perlados con una sutil capa de sudor, continuaron con aquel deleitante vaivén.

El moreno se fue introduciendo más y más, provocando que los músculos del otro se contrajeran, al sentir un punto completamente desquiciante. Sus sonoros gemidos llenaban por completo la habitación, provocando que el anterior mutismo quedara en el olvido.

Y a cada estocada, Naruto se aferraba más a la espalda blanca del mayor. Con mas envestidas (a cada momento más pronunciadas) el moreno llego al punto final derramando su caliente esencia dentro del rubio, y éste sobre ellos.

Los expresivos ojos azules brillaban. Pero ambos se encontraban jadeantes y con sus rostros algo sonrojados por la falta de aire…

Sintiendo que el cansancio se apoderaba de sus cuerpos. Sasuke se acomodo, cerro sus ojos y no quiso pensar en nada por esa noche. No quería que al final sólo fuera un sueño, pero aun así, no pudo evitar dormirse con pesadez. Cuando el Uzumaki observo que Sasuke se encontraba dormido, lo abrazo con fuerza, susurrando las palabras que no le había podido decir, pero que supo que estaban estancadas en su corazón esperando el momento indicado.

_-. Deja que este deseo egotista se haga realidad...-_ su voz salió casi en un susurro -. _Te amo, Sasuke.-_

Lo beso con un ligero toque, para después tratar de dormir como piedra en poso. Mientras Sasuke, aun con los ojos cerrados, dibujaba una tenue sonrisa en su enigmático rostro.

Al parecer, Naruto no sólo podía expresar sus sentimientos con acciones, sino también con palabras…

Palabras bastante cursis, pero que sin duda hacían latir a su frío corazón.

.

S&N

.

Al abrir sus ojos, sintió que su buen juicio había regresado, junto con una enromes ganas de salir corriendo de aquella habitación. Todo parecía tan irreal, apenas unos días atrás tenía el corazón partido a la mitad por el rechazo del rubio, y ahora como si fuera lo más común del mundo, estaban en la misma cama, desnudos y adoloridos.

Observo el pacifico rostro de Naruto al dormir, al principio pensó que se trataba de un mero sueño como los que siempre tenía, pero al sentir sus caricias, al tocar sus piel, al poseer su tan anhelado cuerpo, se dio cuenta que en esta ocasión no era producto de su malsana imaginación, todo era real.

Quito uno de sus flequillos dorados para mirar mejor su semblante, los alejo de su rostro provocando con ello que las ligeras cosquillas despertaran al dueño de sus desvelos. Poco a poco aquellos parpados fueron abriéndose dejándole ver esos hermosos iris azules que tanto le gustaban. Pero aunque sintiera que su corazón latiera con fuerza, se mantenía sereno como buen Uchiha que se consideraba. Río de medio lado al ser consciente de que tenía la completa atención del blondo, quien sólo atino a sonreírle con aquella blanca dentadura que poseía.

-. ¿Y bien?.- fue la escueta pregunta que salió de sus pálidos labios mientras se incorporaba de la cama, quedando sentado.

Por su parte, Naruto trato de hacer lo mismo, pero un ligero pinchazo de dolor lo detuvo, por lo que en su mismo lugar se apresuro a realizar la misma pregunta, ya que ni él mismo entendía.-. ¿Y bien qué, teme?.-

Sasuke sólo negó ligeramente-. ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste anoche, usurantonkachi?.-

Los ojos del Uzumaki se abrieron por completo y su boca trato de pronunciar algunas palabras coherentes. Pero al estar tan nervioso, no pudo hacerlo. Además, su rostro se había inundado en un intenso tono carmesí, que juraría que era idéntico al cabello de su madre. Y es que sinceramente, no esperaba que el moreno lo hubiera escuchado.

-. No estabas dormido…lo escuchaste-ttebayo.- no era una pregunta, era una clara afirmación.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros, pero aun con ese semblante despreocupado, quería volver a escuchar las mismas palabras de la noche pasada.

Ante la reacción apacible de Sasuke, el rubio suspiro sonoramente y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Después de todo, aquellas palabras eran verdad y no debía sentirse mal al decirlas, al contrario, era la mejor oportunidad que tenia para expresarlas.

-. Si, Sasuke, ¿quieres hacer realidad mi deseo?...-

-. ¿Egoísta?

Naruto río ligeramente, y asintió.

-. Sólo si tú cumples el mío.-

¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?, no, ¿Por qué no darse una oportunidad?

A pesar de todo, compartía el mismo anhelo que el blondo.

Ser el único dueño de su corazón sonaba bastante tentador.

Hizo un ademán de meditarlo por unos segundos, lo cuales fueron aprovechados por la impulsividad de Naruto, quien se levanto con prisa (sin importarle el dolor) y se lanzo contra él, saboreando sus labios al instante. Sasuke un tanto sorprendido, no tardo en corresponder.

¿Cumplir su deseo?

Si, definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a eso.

.

_**FIN**_

.

…**oooO*Oooo…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Wow! Fic por fin terminado n.n**_

_**Bueno al final fue un SasuNaru, y es que todas ustedes me lo pidieron y pues así se los traje. Pues sí, creo que no tendría chiste se les pregunte su opinión y al último terminara haciendo lo que yo quisiera, en ese caso solo lo hubiera hecho y ya, pero no, porque por eso pregunte n.n, además el NaruSasu ya será para otro fic, porque no me quiero quedar con las ganas u.u**_

_**¿Me entendieron? o.O?, espero que si XD**_

_**Y bueno, esta historia por fin está terminada gracias al apoyo de todos ustedes, que a pesar de que me tarde muchooooo en actualizar, aun así me siguieron animando y amenazando, jejej. En verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón!**_

_**Además, también quiero agradecerles a quienes se pasaron en el capi anterior, así que muchas gracias a: **__ani-chan, saskenaru, hikaru88, Yuki-2310, Miss-leisy, Brye, Aya de Sakuma, Katari-chan, hao3572, YO (gracias por el consejo, y pues espero que te haya gustado, aunque al final, solo uno salio adolorido XD), kaii-chn y Nelira._

_**Y ya por ultimo…**_

_**Un ultimo review? o.O?**_

_**¡Muchas gracias!**_


End file.
